


and I said, "well, that's the one thing we've got"

by torigates



Category: New Girl
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess wasn’t sure why she did it. Well, okay, she knew <i>why</i> she pretended to throw her keys into the desert: because she couldn’t face the thought of loading everyone into her car and driving Nick back to his new apartment to stay with his new old girlfriend. She just couldn’t do it (she didn’t <i>actually</i> throw her keys into the desert because she’s not an <i>idiot</i>. Unlike <i>some</i> people).</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I said, "well, that's the one thing we've got"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cashewdani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/gifts).



Jess wasn’t sure why she did it. Well, okay, she knew _why_ she pretended to throw her keys into the desert: because she couldn’t face the thought of loading everyone into her car and driving Nick back to his new apartment to stay with his new old girlfriend. She just couldn’t do it (she didn’t _actually_ throw her keys into the desert because she’s not an _idiot_. Unlike _some_ people). 

So, she knew why she did it. She just wasn’t sure why she did it. It wasn’t going to change anything. As much as Jess might like to pretend that they’d all spend the night together on an impromptu camping trip, and Nick would realise how much he needed his friends, how much they needed him, how much they needed each other, it wasn’t going to happen. It wasn’t going to stop Nick from moving in with Caroline, it wasn’t going to make Nick suddenly realise that he was actually in love with Jess. It wasn’t going to change anything. 

Jess knew that. 

(Not that she was _in love_ with Nick. She _liked_ him. She maybe felt some somewhat unplatonic feelings towards him. That was it. _Really_.) 

It was just hard. It was hard to watch Nick make this mistake and to be powerless to stop him. Jess knew better than anyone that sometimes you just had to let people make mistakes and let them learn from them, but she had seen him wrecked after his breakup with Julia, had caught a glimpse of what Caroline could do to him, and she just wanted to protect him from that. 

Even though she knew it wasn’t going to work, even though she knew she was only putting off the inevitable, Jess couldn’t help but enjoy the time she’d stolen. She couldn’t help but laugh as Nick sang along to “Breakfast at Tiffany’s” and “How Bizarre.” She couldn’t help wanting to keep him. 

“When you care about someone, you do what’s best for them,” Schmidt of all people said. “Even if it sucks for you.” 

Jess sighed and went to find Nick. 

 

-

 

“I’m going to be fine,” she said. “I am.” 

“I don’t think so,” Nick told her. 

He was aiming for joking. Jess could tell he was trying to be lighthearted, but the words came out heavy, serious. She wasn’t sure how much Nick meant that statement to be about her, and how much of it was really about himself. 

“You know why?” she asked. “Because I met you. That’s why I’m okay.” 

It wasn’t until the words were actually spoken out loud, until they had escaped into the night, that Jess realised they were true. She would be okay, and so would Nick. Whatever happened, the two of them, they would be okay. 

After, when they made their way back to camp, and Winston had run off into the night, the four of them settled as best they could into Nick’s furniture to wait until morning. Jess watched, as first Nick, then Cece, then Schmidt drifted off to sleep, and finally, finally, she could let herself relax. 

She awoke, hours or minutes later, she wasn’t sure. It was pitch black, except for the moon, and Jess could see more stars than were ever visible in the city. Across from her, she could make out the faint outline of Cece curled up in one of Nick’s chairs, and she could hear Schmidt snoring faintly from somewhere beside her. 

She sat up a little, and stretched out her back. It was stiff from sleeping sitting up. She couldn’t see Nick anywhere. She stood slowly, cracking her spine, and stepped carefully around Nick’s stuff. She made her way around to the front of the truck, where she could see Nick sitting on the hood. 

“Hey,” she called softly. 

He turned to look at her. In the darkness, she could only make out his outline, and soft edges around his face. “Hey,” he said. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” she asked, and took the last few steps so she could lean against the front bumper. Nick’s legs were stretched out in front of him, and she brushed up against them. 

“Nah,” he said. “It’s really beautiful out here.” 

She nodded. “It is,” she said after a moment, when she realised he might not be able to see. 

They sat quietly side by side for several long moments. There were so many things she wanted to say to him. She wanted to ask him why he was doing this, why he was rushing, why he was trying to force something he knew wasn’t good, but she had said her piece. Multiple times, and if Nick hadn’t heard it then, he wouldn’t hear it now. 

He slid off the hood so he was standing next to her, their shoulders pressing together. After a long moment, he reached out and took her hand in his. 

“Listen,” he said. “I know I haven’t been the easiest person to be around lately--” 

She snorted. 

“ _But_ ,” he pressed on. “I appreciate you being there for me. I appreciate the things you said,” he paused. “You know, with the coyote.” 

She nodded. “I meant them,” she said. 

“I know. I’m just not sure why.” 

She turned to face him. They were standing so close, she could make out his features. She reached out and touched his face. “Oh, Nick,” she said. “Because I care about you.” 

He shook his head, as if trying to make sense of her words, and Jess just wanted. She wanted to make him listen, she wanted to make him _hear_ her. She put her other hand on his cheek, and looked into his eyes for a long moment, before pulling him down to kiss her. 

The first brush of lips was hesitant, just a firm press of their mouths together. There was a moment, a clear moment, where Jess could have pulled away, pretended it was nothing more than a friendly kiss, and they both could have moved on. Instead, Nick’s arm wrapped around her waist, on the inside of the puffy coat she had stolen from his belongings, and pressed her closer against his body. His mouth opened softly, and she sucked on his bottom lip. He groaned against her, and his other hand came up, and tangled in her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck. 

She gasped at the rough rub of stubble on her cheek, and then Nick was scraping his teeth lightly against the sensitive skin under her chin. Her hands were still on his face, and she reached behind him to pull off her gloves. He gasped when her bare hands touched his cheeks, and she trailed them down, over his shoulders and back. 

He pressed his hands flat against her collarbone and pushed back, forcing Jess to drop her arms so the coat could be removed. The night air was cold, and Jess shivered, moving closer into Nick’s warmth. She put her hands on his waist, and tucked them under his shirt, and dipped them past the waistband in his pants. 

It was too much. It wasn’t enough. She ran her hands around to the front of his body, and quickly undid his button and fly. She didn’t think, didn’t let herself wonder what it meant. She pushed his pants down, and sank to her knees, biting softly at the exposed skin on his thigh. He gasped and bucked forward into her hand when she palmed his erection. 

“Jess,” he said. Her name sounded shaky. 

She wrapped her hand around the base of his dick, and took the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue briefly, before sucking as much of him down as she could. He groaned, and it sounded loud in the darkness. His hands came up, and cupped the back of her head, his fingers pulling tightly in her hair. She hummed a little in the back of her throat, and he moaned again, hips jerking forward. 

Jess’ knees ached a little, there was a small stone pressing painfully against her skin. She rested one hand on his leg, and the other curled tightly around the keys that shouldn’t have been in her pocket. The metal bit deep into her skin. 

She used her tongue again, and Nick rocked forward a few times into her mouth. She breathed as best she could through her nose, and after another moment, Nick was panting her name in warning. She choked a little as he came, and spat it out into the sand when he was done. He gasped, and leaned back onto the front of the car. Jess stood slowly, grabbing the coat off the ground from where it had fallen earlier, and kicked the sand a little, hiding the evidence of what they’d done. 

“You didn’t, uh,” he said. “I could--” 

“Don’t worry about it,” she told him. 

They stared at each other for a long time. Nick didn’t say anything, and Jess didn’t either. After a long moment, he reached forward and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and they stood together silently. 

It wouldn’t change anything. 

(Or maybe it would. Jess poked her head out when she heard the first few bars of Kiss coming through her bedroom door. Nick was leaning against his door like he had never left. Jess wondered what, if anything had made him change his mind. 

“Welcome back, you clown,” she said. 

He smiled at her, and she shut the door. They could talk about it in the morning.)


End file.
